Sun on Skin
by panravenc
Summary: Her apartment was being fumigated. And Natsu, gorgeous, stubborn Natsu, had insisted on her being in his house. So it wasn't her fault. Really. It wasn't. Nalu!Drabbles.
1. sun on skin

**SUN ON SKIN**

* * *

© 2019; berry

* * *

**_Summary;_**

Her apartment was being fumigated. And Natsu, gorgeous, stubborn Natsu, had insisted on her being in his house. So it wasn't her fault. Really. It wasn't.

* * *

It hadn't been on purpose. In fact, whenever they tried, their cuddling sessions resulted in a mess, and the positions increasing on the awkwardness every time they changed them.

But this one hadn't been planned. Lucy had been, for once, hanging around Natsu's place, mostly at his insistence —what with her apartment being fumigated and the short notice her landlady had given her— and Natsu had gone fishing with Happy a while back to have something for dinner. Or so he'd said, anyways.

She had ended up cleaning everything _again_ on the first day. Cue exhaustion and constant sighs.

So she'd laid down on his hammock and started reading the new book she'd gotten on her last trip to the library just to rest for a bit.

That had been her mistake.

Because Natsu's hammock smelled like, well, _Natsu_, and the sunbeams that filtered through the window and kissed her skin were _warm_, and she'd always been weak towards it.

(It, somehow, didn't surprise her that her best friend was a fire mage. Her and her cursed hatred for the cold, she _swore._)

So surrounded by comfort and worn down by tiredness, Lucy inadvertently fell asleep.

Not much later, Natsu had walked home thinking on the ways he could scare Lucy once he arrived, sharing with Happy his ideas and letting the Exceed say his.

And then they entered their home, on ninja-mode, fully expecting to see their blonde best friend ranting to herself about a thing or another as she tended to do while alone.

But she'd been sleeping. On Natsu's hammock. With a book resting on her belly and peacefulness on her features, a light snoring he could only hear thanks to his enhanced senses coming from her.

(She'd never been more appealing.)

Trying not to make any sound, the two shared meaningful glances. Their home was clean, obviously Lucy's work, and, well—

Maybe they could not scare her this time.

That didn't mean they were going to leave her alone, _of course not._

As silent as they could be, as _sneaky_ as they could be, Natsu and Happy made their way towards the hammock. Grinning, they jumped on it, Happy quick to claim Lucy's tights as his napping place and Natsu's arms throwing the book out of his so-called bed.

"Hm?"

Lucy tried to open her eyes, awaken due to the sudden movement of the hammock. A hand forced them to stay close, though, and she immediately recognised the warmth of its owner.

"Natsu?" She asked, still half-asleep.

Natsu smiled and hugged her tightly, rearranged his position a bit and slipped one hand on her waist and the other under her neck. He said nothing, but Lucy understood either way.

Holding herself closer to his body, Lucy let out a contented sigh. "Five more minut's…"

Dinner could wait. It could _definitely_ wait.


	2. sleepy evening

**SLEEPY EVENING**

* * *

© 2019; berry

* * *

**_Summary;_**

Natsu wants cuddles. That's it, that's the problem.

* * *

Natsu knows now what all the other men in Fairy Tail mean when they talk about their girls, because Natsu feels the same way towards Lucy nowadays.

He's quite envious they didn't let him on the cuddling secret, though.

Because yes, cuddling with Lucy feels great, and when they've both come back from a mission that was way more exhausting than what it should have been, then they don't only feel _great_, but Natsu thinks they might just be his third favourite thing after food and fights.

"Luce," he lets out a whine, "let's go to sleep already, you can shower in the morning, can't you?"

But obviously not, because Lucy doesn't come out of the bathroom for at least twenty more minutes.

(He's already had a shower at her insistence, but he was there for five minutes _tops_.)

He wants his cuddles, so sue him. He's already on the bed, waiting, and he wants to rest and cuddle and have Lucy by his side, what's so wrong with that?

Nothing, that's what.

_So why can't I get it?_, he thinks, pouting slightly.

And then Lucy, sleepy as well, steps on her bedroom with her pyjamas already on, makes Natsu move towards the window without as much as a word and proceeds to cover herself to sleep.

And then Natsu grins, slips under the covers as well and puts his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her forehead before sighing contently and closing his eyes.

Truly, one of his favourite things in the world.


End file.
